


You’ve Awoken A Beast

by Rosemarie42



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: There is a party at Home Farm that Kim Tate is throwing and all the villagers are there choas ensues but not for the people you expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found this today as I was editing some stuff, I wrote this back when the promo for Kim Tate return came out and we all thought there maybe a twist could be coming with paternity for Seb.

Robert walks into home farm, he had been surprised when he heard the voice that summoned him there, “Robert she said “Auntie Kim” he replies. Kim Tate was his biological mums’ sister, when he left Emmerdale at the age of 15 after his father had beaten him, it was in her he eventually found refuse, to her he was grateful, and she took care of him like she was his mother. She loved him and let him know he was wanted every day.

He stops suddenly, in front of him was Joe Tate, Rebecca White, Ross Barton, Graeme and Cain Dingle all tied to a chair. 

“Oh, good you’re here”, says his auntie Kim. Rebecca looked smug she turns her head to Kim and says “I’m sure Robert will free us”, “Will he” says Kim. “Of course”. says Rebecca “I’m the mother of his child” Kim smiles sweetly and says to Rebecca “But of course you’re dear”.

Robert know his aunt well enough to know that she’s playing with Rebecca, he just doesn’t know why yet, his aunt put an arm around him, “So how his married life dear nephew”

“Why are you calling him nephew, he’s a stranger to you” said Rebecca. 

Kim bends down to where Rebecca is “Slow on the uptake aren’t you dear”. Robert watch every head in the room turned to watch the interaction.

“Does anyone know what the hell is going on” shout Ross he turns to Kim “I don’t know who the hell you’re lady, when I’m free you’ll hope you killed me when you had the chance” Kim smiles “Ross, Ross, Ross is that anyway to talk to your elders”. Robert hears Cain speak up “Robert what’s going on since when where you related to this one?” Robert got angry “That’s my aunt you’re bad mouthing their Cain”. Cain sneers “Do I look like I care untie me now Sugden you’re family, you’re married to our Aaron”. 

“Ahh speaking of which do get that husband of yours up here nephew, Robert digs is phone out his pocket and calls Aaron to come up to home farm. “I’m disappointed in you Sugden clearly she’s gonna hurt him”, says Cain, Robert shakes his head, “No she won’t, “

“Famous last words eh” Cain hissed at him

“Look” says Robert “I don’t know why you guys are here, but I know she would never hurt me or him, she loves us both”. 

“Robert go get your sister for me will you, that’s a dear, she needs to hear this as well”. 

Robert opens the door and is taken back by hearing laughter, music and seeing bodies dancing together, he watches the people enjoying themselves unaware of the drama about to explode around them and knowing his aunt as well as he does, there will be fireworks aplenty. He finds Vic and takes her to the study he watches her mouth open in shock as she takes in the scene before her, Kim closes the door and Robert calls Aaron to see how much longer till he get there, Ten minutes later he gets a text that reads “Outside”, he goes outside to get his husband and takes him to the study.

“All set! good, let’s begin” everyone looks at Kim Tate like she’s lost the plot, but Robert knows better, she’s toying with them she’s almost at her most deadly, he quietly wonders who in that room as set his aunt off like this. He learnt a long time ago the type of Women she was, she found him somehow, battered and bruised in an alleyway in those few months after he left home, he had starting selling himself to survive just one month after his dad throw him out, just a week after turning sixteen, she was is saviour, he shudder when he recalled seeing just how brutal and ruthless she can be, she was never that way with him thought, just loving and kind, he shook from his memories at seeing her at her most primal. He came back to the present turn to Aaron and introduced his auntie Kim to him.

Kim Tate smiles sweetly at Aaron, Aaron turned to her “Whats your game and why is my family tied up”. Victoria turned to him “That’s what I’m wondering as well” Kim ignores Victoria and indicate a seat for Aaron to sit in, “No ta I’ll stand” Kim laugh and slap Robert’s back, “I see why you like him”. 

Kim reaches out and place a sheet of paper in Roberts hand, Aaron watch as Roberts eyes go wide and he starts shaking, “No, no, it can’t be true” Kim looks sad “I’m sorry robert, I double check it myself”, Aaron cross the room to Robert and gets to him at the same time as Vic, they both read the paper and look ashen. 

Rebecca suddenly speaks up, “Whats going on, why am I tied up, Robert who’s this woman? Robert our son needs us, untie me”, he wonders if she always sounded this Whiney before or was he just seeing her for the first time without the blinders on, he turns to her fury in his voice “You’re not going anywhere”, Kim cackles.

Robert had a secret, just a chosen few knew, he was an Alpha werewolf, so was is auntie and his sister was a witch apart from Cain and Aaron no one else in the room knew their secret.

“Why did you let me think Seb was mine, when you knew he wasn’t,” he stared at Rebecca  
She started to shift uncomfortably in her seat. “ I Don’t know what you’re talking about”. She replied.

He watches his sister walking over to Rebecca and whispered something as she did so Rebecca stop struggling and her face took on a vacant look. He repeated his question “Why did you let me think Seb was mine” she looks blankly at him when she answers she seem cold and detached, “Joe thought it was a good idea to come here and set you up”. He turns to Joe “Why would you do that you barely knew me then”, 

“Your father treated my mother like she was a whore, of course as the last male Sugden you would pay”. Robert shakes his head but she has been in Emmerdale for at least a year before you showed up” he watch Joe laugh, “She was suppose to seduced you, but alas you were dating a man, since at the time we didn’t know if you swam both ways or was gay, she decided to demean you and lover boy instead, then unfortunately her ego came into it and she didn’t take kindly to you choosing someone else over her, bad enough you did that already with her sister”. Rebecca started speaking again “When you called me that night we had our ONS I was with Ross in the pub it was like all my christmases had come at once I saw my chance I knew you were very drunk and it would be easy to get you into bed and convince you we slept together. I would watch you pay for a child that wasn’t yours knowing that if it came down to it you would choose him over Aaron a parents love for a child is greater than their love for a partner and when eventually I told you the truth it would have destroyed you”

“I was so happy seeing you be someone else’s bitch without realising it, I cant get my mother back but I’ve enjoyed watching you suffer and be painted as the bad guy. I was hoping to use the child to split you and Aaron up”. Joe smiles happily at him “Now you untie us because there’s a room full of people out there and I’m hosting a party. I can’t wait to go to the police with this”.

Robert and Aaron smiles at him “You’re not going anywhere”, Aaron puts is hands on him and say “Sleep”, he does that to Rebecca and Ross as well and they close their eyes and sleep 

“Right”, says Cain as the ropes tying him to the chair loosen “How are we gonna Make them pay”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it’s been a while, I’m currently trying to finish writing a series I have going at the moment. Thank you for your patience.

“So Kim and Joe and Ross and Joe’s man Friday Graham was all in on it”, says Robert 

“Someone did something so your senses were tricked into thinking he was yours”, says Aaron.

They all look around the room someone was pretending to be asleep Robert closes his eyes who ever did it knew he was supernatural but didn’t tell the others. He silent cast a spell for the supernatural hiding in plain site to be reveal. 

Graham looked at him in surprise “As you hid a truth and enjoyed pain and misery caused now you will repay, I bound you to servitude to me first and foremost and everyone else in this room not asleep. When you’re not needed a rat you will stay unless I say otherwise”. 

“So Rebecca was playing us all with her poor me attitude”, says Cain 

“He passes a hand over her head and her past memories are shown. “She had perfect memory recall after her kidnapping and couldn’t remember how old she was not long after or how to count to five”, says Kim rolling her eyes.

Victoria look at the memories “When she was by herself she was fine”

“Seb needs to be DNA tested again so its known you’re not the father, you know the rules”, says Kim. 

“A supernatural person can’t parent a human child, it’s very easy to think you could tell them the truth about the real world around them as they grow up. The supernatural police and the council are very strict with that law for a reason we don’t need another war between us and humans”, says Robert. “The human must never know we exist”.

“She will not be going back to my house and now you know the truth Robert, Aaron. Seb can’t live in yours. The council would kill him right now if you show even a bit of emotional attachment towards him”.

“For now we wake them up and let them go back to the party I’ll pop home and chuck Rebecca’s things in black bags”.

“And I’ll remove everything of Seb’s from the Mill and tell Mum the truth Pete can have Seb, says Aaron. 

“We need to let whatever they have plan play out”, says Kim 

Victoria pops in to her house and use a summoning spell to bring everything that is Rebecca’s to her feet she puts it in black bags she’s surprise at one or two items she sees but she make sure to place it in the bag so it looks like there is no way she could of seen it and put it outside her front door. With Rebecca’s name on it before popping back into the library at Home Farm.

Robert and Aaron do the same for Seb’s things at the Mill, before walking to the pub and explaining things to Chas, who gets rid of anything of Sebs before giving him to Pete.

“Dark magic was clearly use to conceal everything, Robert you did good binding Graham to you because now he can’t go back to whoever helped him and betray you and us. He’s a servant to our Pack and Covent now, it seems he didn’t know you were a half fae and half werewolf. 

They suddenly feel a change in the air and a tall woman with brown hair and kind blue eyes look at them. The man next to her spoke, he was shorter than her with lines on his face they were both wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt.

“We have felt a novice witch change, that is your doing Fae Robert explain yourself”

“Robert tells them about Seb and the plot against him”

“We are your representatives for Leeds on the council, we must do everything by the book, our pack can’t be seen as weak either by others, we do not want a supernatural war for territory to start up. We will make inquiries about the dark witch who helped Graham”, says the woman bowing to Robert who’s whole body starts glowing.

“Bella be discreet, tomorrow I want the head of the Supernatural Police in the Mill for eleven am sharp”.

“Yes my king”

“Zan” 

“Yes my king” 

“Go over to my sisters place and the Mill to make sure it’s supernaturally clean. This is why I put these rules in place to protect the supernatural world they’re harsh but necessary. We will speak telepathically when necessary”. Robert raises his hands golden lights appears and disperse the two council elders leave.

“We need to go back to the library”, Aaron and Robert disappears and reappears in the library. Cain and Kim bows to Robert “My king”, they say in unison. Robert smiles and suddenly he seems like Robert again no longer glowing.

Cain sits and the ropes tie him to the chair again by themselves,“Wake”, says Victoria 

“Robert, help me I think Kim as gone mad”, cries Rebecca. Robert unties her “Don’t worry I’ll help you”.

Rebecca looks at him “Don’t forget Joe and Graham, you could leave Cain there for all I care”

“Did you say something Bex? “Just Don’t forget Cain, he’s something to you I forget what”

Aaron looks at her “Are you saying despite never forgetting he’s my uncle you forgot in the space of couple minutes?” Rebecca changes her demeanour. And in a baby voice answers, “You know I have a Brain Disease or injury I forget which one”.

“Well of course I didn’t, I’m not stupid”, snaps Aaron at her “It’s BI right you got?”.

“All you need to know is your husband is my child’s father and we will always mean more to him than you”.

“I would never ask Robert to choose between me and his son”

“Of course not Aaron you will lose”, smiles Rebecca smugly

“Come on Ross there is a party to get to and I need a strong drink, and to make sure people know I was tied up by this weirdo”.

“Rebecca”

“Yes Vic”

“I was here rescuing you as well”

“I’m your nephews’ mother you’re childless. He’s the closes you will see to a baby in your house or arms”.

“Ross”

“Aaron”

“What’s the attraction with her?”

“Her money”

Kim smiles when a person first wake up from the sleeping spell their true feelings show through.

Everyone goes back to the party Rebecca instantly start telling people about Kim tying her up and trying to seduce Ross and how brave he was and how he rejected her and got Joe and Graham to overpower her and freed her. How Cain was caught stealing by Her.

Kerry looks at her like she’s got two heads “What are you talking about everyone has been in this room for the last hour enjoying the party including yourself. Have you been taking drugs with Ross you have a baby to think about what with your brain thingy”.

“Ask Aaron or Robert they were in the room”

“Why don’t I take you home eh”, says Ross 

Aaron and Robert go back to the Mill and wait for the take out they ordered to be delivered, Kerry takes Rebecca to Victoria’s front door and sees the bags and a note telling her for all to see to find some place else to live. Kerry smiles to herself “I’m sure you can find your way to the B&B by yourself”.

“Robert is bringing my son round tomorrow”

“Aaron’s not here, give the my son routine a rest”, she walks off

“Kerry please wait I’m brain damage, I’ve been kidnapped” Kerry keeps walking.

The next morning Aaron and Robert are having breakfast when they feel one of the wards place overnight on the house being tripped, it was Rebecca trying to open their front door with a key. She looks stun to see them. “You should both be at work now”

“Do you often let yourself into our house when we’re not here.”

“Of course not”

“We didn’t give you a key, how did you get it?”.

“ I stole it from Chas’s bag when I was working in the pub and had it cut”

Aaron takes the keys from her and turn his back on her to make himself some tea, she tried to put a foot in the front door and found she couldn’t.

Pete comes running “Come quick it’s Seb I’ve called an ambulance”, Rebecca doesn’t move just look at Robert. 

“Your son needs you”

“Our son needs both his parents you coming?”

Aaron comes back to the front door “Instead of waiting on him, go see how your son is doing”

She doesn’t move just waits on Robert, and she is still there waiting when the ambulance arrives and one of the crew is shouting for her to get in the back with her child. “We need to show these people we’re a strong solid unit, a family we go together or I don’t go”. People watching the exchange gasp in shock. “You’re choosing a man, a married man at that over your sick child, you’re mother of the Year”, says Charity sarcastically. “All just to prove a point to people about Robert and you”. 

The ambulance leaves with no Rebecca “You do know they will be reporting you to social services right”, states Chas, 

“Robert is the father, if I get reported he gets reported, says a smirking Rebecca.

Ross comes rearing out the house “I don’t know if he’s mine or Joes hell at this point even Graham or how many other potential men it could be but Seb isn’t staying at the hospital alone, come on Pete . Rebecca you and I know there is no chance he’s the father”. 

Ross and his brother drives off after the ambulance, “I’ve had a blood test I’m not his father and I’ll be suing you for every pence I gave you for his upkeep”. Robert closes the door in her face, he hears Charity tells her she’s fired and Chas that she will be reporting her for theft from her bag.

At eleven the two council elders appears, we have doctored the DNA test so it looks like it was done after you found out she had made plans to take him to Australia, there is a letter she wrote a friend worried that you would learn the truth and at the same time desperate for you to follow her and declare your undying love for her.

“You didn’t sign the birth certificate, she can’t force you to take responsibility for the child”. They leave and the head of the supernatural police force appears. “We have not had any joy finding out who helped your now familiar, we will keep digging”.

“I want Graham’s status officially changed from human witch to familiar, he will never again get to have the freedom he had, Kim is livid of course she will seek payback and she must be allowed to get it from Graham”.

“But of course Robert”


	3. Chapter 3

“Robert we really need to show our face at work today, people need to see we’re together in this, that woman is crazy, no I’ve met people who were referred to as crazy and they were sweet individuals”.

“So the kid she had she didn’t have because she wanted him but because she wanted you, even single she couldn’t get her claws into you. The baby came she couldn’t get her claws into you and the child is sick and she was using its sickness to have a one up man ship on me”

“Aaron she was trying to show her dominance over you as the mother of my child, it’s weird how she always seem to need it to be known publicly that she matters to me”.

“She doesn’t know this village true makeup and will never do, I know she will return here and when she does. She’s going to find the love of her life”.

“Robert you’re aware social services will open a file on her labelling her an unfit mother, there are tons of witnesses to speak against her. The humans are going to be asking why you kept seb if he wasn’t yours, the DNA test will shown you knew he wasn’t yours for months”. 

“I’ll say I fell compel to because the mother had a brain injury and couldn’t take care of him”.

“Some people may think you did it out of love for her”, Robert laughs. I’ve been living and behaving too much like those humans. I never loved her, could never love her, her sister I was fond of but you’re my mate Aaron you feel our mate bond and all the emotions that go with it”. Robert body glows and silver and yellow strings swirl around him. 

“There is a dark witch involved with the seb coverup, Graham’s is now a familiar to this pack as punishment for helping her or him. You have my permission to use magic discretely both in the home and outside of it. Please be careful who you trust and tell things, the dark witch may already be here in Leeds or in the village. Remember humans can’t find out about us”. Robert’s body stops glowing and he returns to normal. 

“I still find it weird when you do that I’m forced to see a king and behave accordingly”.

“My people depend on me to keep them safe all around the world, this way I communicate with them all at once if I want. I opened the channel while speaking to everyone just in case the dark witch is part of a wider coven looking to overthrow me”. 

“Do you think you can change it so your voice doesn’t make me get a headache, your voice was very loud in my head”.

“It’s that way Aaron as I have said before so that the people can’t dismiss the messages I give them”.

“The people now know you were taken for a ride, why did you tell them the truth?”.

“A good king thinks of their subject safety first and foremost, rumours can be made up and believed by telling the truth I’ve taken away any shame people may attach to me, I was not weak and a human tricked me. I was set up to look like a fool and magic was used on seb to trick my nose there is a difference. You’re still new to your role as a royal consort Aaron. There is much to learn even the cleverest man in the universe can fall prey to any trap, given the right set of circumstances”.

“Why do the people remember you’re king only when they see you glow and forget afterwards?”

I’m the ruling monarch of supernaturals, even I must pass for human”.

“That doesn’t really answer the question Robert”.

“I know but for now it’s all I can give you, besides I let you remember and a few others. I don’t want people to know who’s a member of the court”. Robert phone goes off he looks at it, “Its Kim let’s go”.

They drive to home farm to see Kim waiting at the door to greet them “How are you doing nephew?”.

“Oddly my anger actually grew this morning”.

“Ah yes Chas phoned me up and explain about the child’s parentage being out in the open, come let me give you a present, they walk into the living room and see a hamster cage with a rat going around on the wheel. Aaron and Robert starts laughing ,“I do so love your presents, Kim”.

“Come now dear nephew “You know I always give the best gifts, only a sold gold cage will do for your pet”. Joe walks into home farm and sees Aaron and Robert “You have no business here, don’t you have cars to fix or something why the hell is there a rat in a cage in the living room”, 

“Actually we’re here on business, Mrs Tate here wants to invest in the scrap yard”.

“I wouldn’t trust this snake as far as I can throw her”.

“Oh Joe”, says Kim. “If I was you, I would run along to the hospital and have a DNA test to see if you’re Rebecca’s sprog’s father. The truth is out she lied, her whole dirty laundry was aired in public this morning it’s all people are talking about in the village I gather”. Joe looks nervous “why would that concern me?”.

“Erm because Ross while running to the ambulance to go with seb to the hospital named you as a possible father. It looks like she will be deemed a unfit mother and if you don’t want him going into care I suggest you get moving”, replies Robert.

“You cold unfeeling bastard he was your son for months and you’re just going to abandon him now”.

“Joe have you seen Graham this morning?”, ask Kim.

“Not since the party last night I remember him going to bed early with a migraine”.

“I’ll give him today off, he did work hard yesterday”

“When you see him tell him I need a word will ya”.

“Please, I need to hear please at the end of that sentence Joseph”.

“Don’t think you can turn up here and start ordering me around”.

“We have company I won’t embarrass you about who this home belong to”.

“What you don’t own this place Joe?”, as Robert smugly.

“I thought you were very rich Joe or is that a lie?”, adds Aaron. 

Joe looks between the three of them “I don’t need this crap”, he says and leave. Everyone in the room burst out laughing, they hear the front door slam shut. 

Robert waves his hands and the door to the hamster cage opens, he brings the rat out with magic and Graham appears as a man. “Don’t forget to clean that out”. He says to him pointing to the cage, you’re cleaning your own shit out. Clearly you’re being blackmailed by someone am I right?”.

“Graham doesn’t answer, “You’re a lackey your one job is to do your mistress bidding. Kim gave you too much freedom. You began to think you were a master not a servant”. Kim flinches at Roberts words.

“You’re forbidden to leave the village for any reason without my say so, you’re to show concern for Rebecca’s plight with her child, step into a father figure roll with her. You’re to make it up to the pack and coven. I want you to go see Kerry and help her in anyway she needs it for the next three hours”.

Graham leaves, “Robert what about Victoria, she was lied to as well”.

“Robert looks at Aaron “Yeah she was, she also willingly choose to be on everyone’s side but mine, not her best friend’s, you or her brother, me”.

“She must make it up to me, she put other people before family”. Trust was broken between us for that woman, if she had look at her pattern of behaviour she would have seen something wasn’t quite right with her so called best mate”.

“Go easy on her, after all you were taken in not only by her lies but you shared a bed with her”, says Kim.

Robert was seething “A bed in which I remember nothing that happened in it. I don’t remember calling her to the house”. Aaron touches his arm and Robert relaxes, the touch of his mate calming him. 

“Thank you for what you did, at least now I know he isn’t mine”.

“There is another reason I showed up yesterday nephew I was given a note telling me there is a traitor in the village, it seems someone is in too deep with some people and want to get out after seeing the light so to speak but can’t as they can’t find a way out. They recommended the DNA test to me”.

“If people are mobilising against us we need to know and be prepared. I think we should help whoever this person is. They say they will be at the café at four and make themselves known to me. It’s a public place no obvious magic can be used. What do you say nephew, can I go and get the turncoat?”

“I think Kim is right Robert this person can be the help we need, hell we don’t even know what is going on or even if there is an enemy”.

Robert thinks “Fine, but there will be backup not the Dingles. Kim your perceived enemies to the humans must be there as your backup in case of an ambush”.

“They will be nephew”

“Aaron how would you like to have lunch with me while we argue about me trying to buy into the scrapyard to take it over from you”.

 

“Bring it on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven’t decided yet, who the turncoat will be I’m thinking someone that use to be in the village and has been away for a long time. Who do you guys think it should be. Comment below


	4. Chapter 4

Kim and Aaron sat in the café “what can I get you, says Bob?”

“Hot chocolate, a muffin and a ham and cheese toasties, What about you Aaron I’m paying you have can whatever you want, I’m sure that business of yours isn’t making much money, this is a treat for you after all”.

“You may be buying into the business, but let’s me clear if there was another way to save my yard I wouldn’t spit on you”, shouts Aaron.

“Temper Mr Sugden or you may find yourself without a business”.

“Two beacon and egg sandwiches, a pasty, a banana and a smoothie surprise me with the flavour”. When Bob leaves Kim whispers to Aaron “I don’t think I was bitchy enough do you?”. Let have lunch then really get into it. When Bob returns with their food, they eat and continue talking in low whispers. 

Peter walks into the café, “OMG Pete isn’t human”, says a shock Aaron. Peter walks over to them “ I was hoping to talk to you about a job Aaron I heard you’ve got a big influx of cash coming and I know you can do with some more help”. 

“Not from you, how is your nephew by the way, is he your nephew?”, Kim glares at Pete and laughs at Aaron’s words. “Why should I hire you?” Pete smirks at her “I doubt Aaron will give you that much power in his company”. The smile drops from Kim’s face “You have some nerve coming in here and having a go at me while I’m in the middle of a meeting”.

Pete get yourself a drink we’ll talk later, let me just finish up here, if I take your money Kim you’re a silent partner, I don’t want you interfering in my business”. “I need to protect my interest and you and your dumb husband are running it into the ground”. 

Peter comes back over “Look about the job”, Kim and Aaron both turn to him, “Nows not a good time yeah”. “But I made notes to give about how I could help, Kim and Aaron look at each other in shock. Take a seat and let’s see what you bring to the table”, says Kim. “It better be worthwhile or I’ll have no use for you got it”. Pete nods, Aaron looks around the café, Kerry, Priya, Brenda and Bob were subtlety watching their table. He nods at Kerry who coughs and loudly says “Can I check my glucose machine is working on someone, I’m feeling a bit like my sugar isn’t right but the reading doesn’t correspond to what I’m feeling. Several people go over to her table including a nurse. 

Aaron sees Pyria do a quick spell while most people in the café was focused on Kerry, “I need to bind you to our pack before we speak, so it’s impossible for you to betray us”, says Aaron. Do you consent to this?”. Pete nods and Bob comes to the table with Brenda under the guise of cleaning up, but shield Aaron and Pete from view as the binding ceremony is performed. When the ceremony is performed Kim tells Pete to meet them at the scrap yard in an hour. “That’s everything”, says Brenda taking the dirty plates away. 

“Thank you guys for your help I’m fine now”, shouts Kerry, the people crowding around her table disperses, Aaron watches as she looks at Priya who reversed her spell. The door to the café opens and people start coming in. 

“For the last time” shouts, Aaron “while I’m taking your money you have no say in how I run my business. He gets up and throw his unfinished smoothie over her head. “You will pay for this Aaron”, screech Kim.

“This isn’t your lunch break Priya get your ass to home farm now there is still half an hour of the work day left. Priya glares at Kim and leaves with Kim following behind her.

An hour later Robert, Kim, Aaron and Peter were in the Portacabin at the scrapyard “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you”, Robert says to Pete.

“You found out about seb because of me”, 

“Not a good enough reason, beside I would have know the truth when he turned one anyway, I still need a reason to not kill you Pete.

“I betrayed my brother for you”, 

“The fact you think hurting the human is some how more important than hurting your own kind is making my blood boil. In the centuries I’ve been alive their have been five witches born to non supernatural parents. I have mentor them, help them to understand our ways, taught them the laws and attached a witch to them to be their big brother or sister. Never has one betrayed us till now, again why should I not kill you?”.

“I’m sorry okay, I let you down”

“You’re not sorry Pete, you’re in over your head and you want to save your skin, who lured you away?”

“His name his Daniel I met him on a night out with Ross. I got drunk and I did some magic in public he saw and came over to me and told me I can’t be doing that I will expose everyone in the magical world. We started hanging out without Ross knowing at first it was just doing regular things like going to football matches and going for a beer and food, then after a while he told me he was recruiting people for a friend who wanted to overthrow the king and start a war with the humans so he can conquer them”.

“How long ago did you meet this friend?”, ask Aaron 

“Eighteen months ago”,

“It doesn’t make sense, the people don’t know who the king is?”, says Kim

“True but there are people put in charge of the supernaturals in different towns, Daniel figures he mess up their life’s they will get angry at the king and turn against him. He blackmailed Graham into being a part of his scheme”.

“So he knows Rebecca, and Joe then?” Pete nods at Kim. 

“You knew that child wasn’t mine but said nothing, you cannot be trusted. Daniel’s group clearly plan to tell humans about us, how else did you think they were going to rule the planet”. Pete’s eyes go wide. “Imagine how fearful your darling brother will be of you or how he will try to use you as his own personal genie if he knew who you really are”

“Who is seb father?”

“Ross”

“You will move out the house, you know the rules on magical children, you will move in with Kerry, Kim smirks. “I like it, she will drive him mad and kick his ass in gear”.

“if you’re lucky Pete she may turn you into something resembling a decent human being. Pearl will move in their as well she knows the old ways and you need them drilling into you. Can everyone leave me and Peter alone for five minutes please”, everyone leaves and Robert walk behind Pete and starts to glow.

“Why did you not tell me Pete was a witch and why couldn’t I feel him before but now I can?”, Aaron ask Robert.

“With people like Pete it’s tricky because they automatically want to tell the humans, I had to balance incorporating him into our world and keeping him safe. Remember he didn’t have magical parents to drill into him from birth how he was supposed to behave or the laws of our world. I was hoping that him finding his mate would stabilise him somewhat as that person would have grown up in our world.

“I watched the café and saw him go in, I removed the cloaking spell I put on him so the magical villagers wouldn’t see he was magical. Now the they know”.

“He went out and performed magic, so did everyone supernatural in our village not knew what he was but the minute he went outside emmerdale everyone could tell?”.

“Yes and no, the minute he’s caught doing magic by another witch, he can’t hide from them what he is, but the spell was for Leeds, don’t forget people need my permission to leave our pack for whatever reason even to leave to go to college”.

“Why do you think he betrayed all of us like that?”

“Who knows Aaron, it’s a shame that he did because in the end he and his mate will die make no mistake about that. Come we need to pay a visit in our official capacity to Daniels pact”.


	5. Chapter 5

Robert text Kim he was going to be away and Kerry was in-charge, while he was away, she was head of security for Emmerdale and for the king.

He ask Pete to tell him the pack that Daniel came from when he got the information he and Aaron got the bus to Daniel’s town which was Rowling. “How are we going to approach this?”, ask Aaron as they sat on the bus.

“We need to find out if their pack is loyal or not or if it’s just a few bad apples. This trip is about getting information. The head of this town is named “Ryan Thompson he was a good man when I gave him this town I want to see if he’s been corrupted”.

“What if he has been?”

“Then he will be punished and I’m not in the mood to be kind and make him a rat”.

The bus stops at their destination and they get off “let’s go find our hotel and check in then go for a drink. They were staying at a three star hotel they leave the hotel and look for the bar Pete told them about, when they got there they ordered food. A steak with chips for Robert and a burger and chips for Aaron, they take their beers to the table with them and sit and look around the place. It was a chain bar. 

They look around the bar for, a work day there were a lot of people there, the food comes and they tuck in. “So how about the game last night?”, Robert looked at Aaron like he has two heads. He couldn’t stand football but Robert understood that they couldn’t have a open discussion in a bar within earshot of people who had werewolves hearing. 

“I think that volley was a goal”, Robert heard laughing he turned around to see an old gentlemen about late forties with brown hair staring at him. The man picks his glass of orange juice up and acknowledges Robert. Robert looks over to Aaron who follows his eye line and they both smile at the gentlemen. They eat their meal happy to see they were being watched Robert watch the gentlemen take a phone out his pocket and make a call.

He was giddy with excitement “Let’s have dessert, it will give whoever he called time to get here”, he whispered to Aaron. Half an hour later Ryan walked through the door and the old gentleman gives a nod in Aaron’s and Robert’s direction. Ryan walks over to them “Good afternoon gentlemen I’m Ryan the leader of the coven and pack welcome to my town are you here on business or pleasure?”.

“Pleasure and information a friend of ours met some of your people and told us about a group that he found here and we just came to see for ourselves”.

Ryan looks unhappy, “Yes I know of this group it’s a few bad apples trying to turn people against the king. I’m sorry but if you’re here to join them please leave I’m loyal and will always be loyal to the king. I’m trying to remove the bad apples but people are so busy thinking about influence and power they don’t understand that clearly someone is making them take all the risk to perhaps kill them later for power”.

“The king was right to give you the leadership of this town Ryan we are not here to join them, we’re here to infiltrate them and see just how deep rooted the snake has gotten”, says Robert. Ryan looks relieved to hear that.

“We can’t really talk here, let’s go somewhere private”, says Robert. They follow Ryan outside and into his car he drives them to a two story house. “Thank you for saying in public you’re loyal to the king and it was smart of you to let people listening know that you’re aware of the corruption of your pack”, says Robert as they walk into the house.

“When did you find out something was wrong in your pack?” ask Aaron. Almost two years ago my son Daniel came back from university in London excited about new friends he made and how they were going to change the world. At first I thought it was typical university rebellion but I realised it wasn’t”.

“How many Daniels are in your pack?”

“Three”

“Is your son the ring leader of the group or is it another Daniel? Ask Robert 

“I’m not too sure”, replies Ryan 

“Who’s the one that hangs around Pete from the Leeds pack?”, ask Aaron 

“My son Daniel” Robert looks at Ryan sadly, “your son is the leader of the rebellion in your pack I’m sorry to have to tell you. Pete is too stupid to try anything with our pack tell me do you know of Pete’s friends Rebecca, Joe and his brother Ross. I’ve never met them but my son often talks about them they’re humans I believe”.

“Rebecca was the one who pretended her baby was the kings”, Ryan gasps “the king is in Leeds in emmerdale?”.

“Forget that information for now do you know someone by the name of Graham a serving witch?”

“Yes he wanted me to introduce him to the leader of the Manchester pack which I did”.

“Call your son”, says Aaron 

Ryan calls his son and invites him over, “He doesn’t know I have this place as is the kings command every leader must have a place known only to them in case they need to keep safe from their pack if they decide to overthrow them”.

“Don’t worry your son will never tell the location of this place to any one”.

“ You can’t guarantee” that says Ryan. Robert smiles “I believe I can”.

They hear several cars pulling up, “He didn’t come alone”, says Aaron “despite you telling him to do that”.

“Well he wouldn’t, think about it his father asked him to meet him someplace out of the ordinary, it doesn’t matter he’s not alone my guards are waiting”. Ryan’s blue eyes go wide “You’re the king”, he bows “your majesty”.

Ryan walks in he was about six foot tall with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair the spitting image of his father. He looks at the people in the room “What is it father, I didn’t know you had this place”.

“Here is the deal Ryan I’m going to ask you some questions and depending on your answers I may not give you a quick death”. Ryan laughs at Robert “I didn’t come alone, now I don’t know who you are but once I kill dear old dad I will be in charge and you will be dead. Do you think two men and a old man have a chance against me”.

Aaron laughs “Why is the idiot laughing, what are you two doing here anyway”. Robert transports everyone in the room outside where they see all Ryan’s men dead. “You were saying Ryan”.

Ryan looks terrified “Only the royal guards and the kings family can get around like that, who are you guys?”. 

“It doesn’t matter who we’re, what does matter is the information you give us, who are you working for, what do you have on Graham to blackmail him?”.

“Pete saw Graham one day with a woman and a child she was human so was the child, he has a human family, when I found out I blackmailed him into helping me get rid of the leader of his town Robert but then I met Rebecca who was obsessed with this Robert guy and I figured if I could get this Robert guy concentrating on something else like a child that he thought was his. I could take his pack but the guy is no pushover my boss said to leave it and concentrate on taking my fathers pack”.

“Who’s your boss and who’s the dark witch?” ask Robert.

“I can’t tell you”. Kerry appears with Pete in the room. She pushes him to his knees, “She has forbidden me from saying her name”, cries Daniel.

“Only the king can make such a decree”, says Ryan “Even now you’re lying to us”. 

Kerry opens her hand and a fireball appears “You’re the head royal guard”, says a surprise Ryan to her “Only they’ve been given the power of fire”.

“I need a name”, says Robert 

“Son tell them what they want to hear don’t you see you will not survive this day and neither will Pete. Power has corrupted you”.

“ I can’t father I’m sorry”, Robert nods and Kerry throws the fireball at Ryan killing him instantly. Pete begins to cry “The mate bond being severed there is no pain like it”, says Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit when it’s all done.


	6. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert go to see the dark witch and get a surprise

“They were mates, says a surprise Aaron 

“Yes Pete resisted the bond at every turn, while he could be friends with him he couldn’t see himself doing anything sexual with him. He looks at Pete “At your core you’re a good man but you allowed yourself to be influenced by your mate it never occurred to you as he influenced you so you could have influenced him. Your rejection of him as a mate would have only added to the anger and hate he was already feeling”.

“Tell me Pete everything you’ve left out of what you’ve said to me before”, says Robert watching him look at Ryan’s body crying silent tears. He listens to what Pete tells him in shock “I will give you another mate, a tall man appears looking almost like Daniel but with green eyes and blonde hair. 

“Pete this is Jacob your new mate, Jacob I expect to see you both in emmerdale when I return there keep him on the straight and narrow. I’ve given him a reprieve for now and a curse as long as he doesn’t turn go back to his old ways he will live for centuries, he’s very lucky the information he came me was invaluable”.

Robert removes the memory of him being king from Ryan’s mind and the head of the supernatural police appears bowing before him. “My king”.

“I need you to clean this up and hunt down these people, question them and do your job but EVERYONE who agreed to help overthrow me must be killed no second chances must be given”. A list with names appear in the policeman’s hands. “Ryan thank you for your help I’m sorry for your lost”.

Jacob want up to Robert “Thank you for the second chance of another mate, when Emma died I thought I would be all alone for the rest of my life. Now I get the chance to have the family I so desperately wanted”.

“Why is he a bloke?”, ask Pete “and not a woman?”

“I can’t answer that, he is your ideal mate, you seem to have a type”, he walks over to Arron “let’s go we need to leave them to clean up and take a little trip before we head back home”.

“I never heard of someone getting a second mate before, how does that work won’t they always think of the first mate”.

“I don’t normally match mates, magic does that automatically but some people like Jacob loses their mate before they had a chance to start a relationship. Jacob has a big future ahead of him and I need him settled and content beforehand. I know who everyone is matched with its part of my needing to know about my subject as king, that’s why I knew Pete and Ryan were mates I can see the thread binding them together. Pete and Jacob will remember their former mates as friends they’ve lost not as people they had a romantic connection to once they consummate their relationship or bond on a deep level. We can live and get on with our lives before we find our mates but once we do and they die we fall apart”.

They find themselves in Manchester at the door of Graham’s lady friend Aaron knocks, a petite brunette lady with brown hair and brown eyes opens the door. “Can I help you?”.

“We’re friends of Graham’s he’s not able to come for his visits at the moment he’s busy running around working so we volunteer to come see you and the little one. I’m Barry and this is Paul”, says Robert pointing to Aaron.

“I’m Nora”, says the woman “I take it you will take the potion for the baby for him”.

“Of course” says Robert smiling at her, she invites them in and shows them to the sofa “I’ll just go get the potion”.

Aaron starts talking to Robert telepathically “She’s clearly not human but passing herself off as one, I don’t think Ryan lied about thinking she was a human”.

“She’s practicing black magic and when witches do they hope by carrying on like they’re humans the supernatural police won’t notice them. I’ve protected us from anything she may try I don’t need to tell you to not eat or drink anything offered to you”.

Nora comes back in the room with baby lotion Arron reaches for it “Thank you I’ll make sure it gets to Graham. I always thought it was genius how you did this”

“Graham has power over Joe, who is friends with Rebecca who has a baby for the leader of the Leeds coven”.

“You mean alleged has a baby for the leader of the Leeds coven”, laughs Aaron.

“It’s very clever what you’re doing Graham depends on you for the lotion to trick Robert’s nose and you suggest little things to him, he then suggest it to Joe who passes it on to Rebecca and what she influences Robert”.

“Robert hates her and I don’t blame him, that woman gives other women a bad name, no she doesn’t have any influence but nothing stopping me from suggesting things to Graham about using the baby as a weapon against him. Robert would do anything for that child, anything Rebecca could leave with him or threatened to leave with him”.

“That’s very clever you become the hand that rocks the cradle so to speak that no one will every suspect of wrong doing”. Nora smiles “Power, there is nothing quite like it”.

“So you want to rule the supernatural world then?”, ask Robert 

“My daughter will rule, I just want emmerdale for myself”

“Why emmerdale?”

“It’s simple Arron, I was kicked out of their seventy- five years ago for attempting to cast a spell on Robert Sugden to control him”.

“Revenge, you want revenge on Robert but why have your daughter rule the supernatural world?”

“She is Robert’s, that’s why I was able to trick his nose I use a drop of her blood in the lotion so when he goes near seb, he smells kin”.

“My daughter Robert and I should rule together”.

“Basically you’re obsessed with him like Rebecca is, how did you get his sperm?”, Robert said holding on to his anger.

I was a nurse at the hospital when he came in for surgery one day, while he was sleeping I stole his sperm then later injected a friend with it who carried the baby for me”.

“Where is your daughter now?” ask Aaron. Nora leaves and comes back with a baby in her arms “I thought you said she was born seventy odds years ago”.

“She was, she never grows, the woman who carried him is dead she must have been something other than human what I’ll never know”.

“May I hold her”

Nora gives Aaron the baby as Aaron takes her Robert snaps Nora’s neck.

“What is with you and obsessive woman”

Robert takes the baby from Aaron and waves his hands over her and she and him are suddenly surround by light. “What did you just do?”, ask Aaron 

“I removed any spell that was on her, I cleanse her so to speak and her magic has been awaken and it now recognises me as her father, here give me your hand”. Aaron stretches out his hand into the swirling light around Robert and the baby and felt a tug. She and her magic recognise you as her fathers mate and you’re safe and is her other father”.

“She really needs a name”, says Aaron

“Emma”, says Robert, “Emma Sugden Dingle we will tell people she was born via a surrogate.

“Why does she still look like a new born baby?”

“She wasn’t around me or her mother to feed off our magic, Nora was a dark witch, a child of light like Emma can’t grow around darkness. On some level my magic must have been protecting her subconsciously. As a newborn Nora would take better care of her than as a toddler. Although knowing she was regularly taking Emma’s blood to add to the lotion makes me want to revive her and kill her again”.


	7. Chapter 7

“Let’s go home I need to see the inside of our home and I want the content of the lotion analysed, Aaron please call the supernatural police department. You’re in charge of this, tell them we need them to catalogue everything in this house also tell them to be careful. When they’re done I want this place bought and flattened”.

Aaron looks surprise at that “I can call the supernatural police and have them obey my every command?”

“Aaron you’re a royal consort you have the power to do that, I will take Emma to the Mill and leave you to finish up here.

Robert arrived at the Mill with Emma in his hands , he looks around him, they had nothing for her no crib, diapers nothing. He calls Chas and Kim and ask them to get him some items for Emma, by the time Aaron popped in he had the basics for his daughter. The covens and packs pool all their money. He and Aaron weren’t rich but they get by, there was billions in bank vaults around the world that was used by him as king but he tend to use it to help his people and to keep them safe. Seventy-five years ago he made the mistake of wanting to experience a human life and payed severely for doing so. Robert is bought out of his thoughts by Aaron “We found a list of people that were using Nora’s services our representatives for Leeds were going to stop by tomorrow. I told them unless it was an absolute emergency give us a day to get our bearings, I hope that’s okay”.

“That’s fine Aaron, do you know how I would know if Seb was mine or not by the time he turned one?” Aaron shakes his head “I would have released his magic and because he’s human he would have died. I released Emma’s so early because I wanted her body and mind to heal any cuts or bruises she may have had. Her magic will protect her now no one can hit her or give her a too hot bottle”…Robert stops talking.

“Did Nora did that to her”,

“She tried to”.

“It amazes me how magic has a mind of its own at times, is she like you both fae and werewolf?”.

“Her mother was fae so she is mostly fae with some werewolves traits”.

They put her down in a crib and walk into the kitchen to make her a bottle “Only the two of us can know the truth of Emma’s birth and conception Aaron for now, not even the council can know the truth”, he sees Aaron’s face “if you told them they would have forgotten by now the spell I left on the house makes people believe a dark witch was killed for revenge, if a baby was discovered living there and my name was attached to the child, people would start to wonder about who I really am”.

“And we still haven’t crush the people trying to topple you yet, if people found out who you really were they would constantly be kidnapped threats on all of us.  
Emmerdale would become a battle ground”, says Aaron understanding what Robert was telling him.

“You have a right to get mad over being conned about Sebastian and to seek revenge as leader of the Leeds branch. It shows you as strong and proactive to the other leaders who assumes you’re just another one of them”.

“Exactly”.

Robert test the milk on his arm before feeding Emma, “Arron can you please make another bottle, she’s almost finish this one”.

“What already! She must really be hungry, I guess she wasn’t being fed every two hours like most new borns should be. She’s a newborn right not a seventy-four year old stuck in a newborns body”.

“She’s was and is for all intensive purposes a newborn stuck as a newborn but she will grow now like a baby should. We can tell people we left here to pick her up, I need a false paper trail for her, a mother, a hospital where she was born. Someone needs to be bought in on the secret”.

“Victoria is out the question, what about my mum?’

“Victoria hasn’t earned my trust yet and your mum can’t know the truth for now. Kim she instils fear in the humans and she knows how to get things done and would never betray me”.

Robert summons Kim and explains everything to her. “You need to kick Joe out and you have my permission to kill Graham unless you want me to assign Kerry to do the honours with Him”.

“Graham would have known Emma’s blood would be needed for the lotion you don’t hurt my family and Live”. 

“Now there’s a magical baby company coming tomorrow to give Emma a nursery fit for the princess she is”. 

“Thanks Kim I have some clothes for her, tomorrow I need to do a big shop on the magical web for her. I don’t want her in any clothes Nora put on her. We need a buggy for her as well”. 

“Leave that with me nephew I’ll bring one round tomorrow, I saw Pete and his mate Jacob you let him live that’s so unlike you”. 

Daniel told us about Graham’s secret human family but it was Pete who told us he didn’t think they were his family as well as something seeming off with them and he gave us Nora’s exact address. He followed Graham one day. In case our coven and pack was ambushed Pete wanted proof Graham was a snake and couldn’t be trusted”.

He’s smart I underestimated him but come nephew you’ve killed people for less than what he did, he clearly gave you something else for you to spare his life for now”.

“You two really are related”, says Aaron.

Kim disappears and Aaron and Robert give Emma a bath and dress her in a new onesie, Aaron lights her old onesie on fire.

They place her in a baby basket by their bed. The next morning Aaron get up and head for the bathroom leaving Emma and Robert asleep by the time he came out the bathroom towel drying his hair they were both awake.

“Morning”, Emma starts crying and Robert pick her up. “Morning Aaron have you been up long?”

“Only half an hour or so, there is a lot to be done. It would be nice to take Emma for a walk later, I get the feeling she may not have seen daylight a lot”.

“We can do that but I want to make sure all her paperwork as been done and we have everything we need for her first”.

As Emma was a magical child Robert took her to a magical paediatrician who looked her over and gave her a clean bill of health.

Aaron was just lifting her car seat out the car when Rebecca walks up to them. 

“Hi guys babysitting?”

They ignore her and Aaron slot Emma’s car seat into the buggy frame.

“She’s cute Robert, who’s baby is it? I thought we shared all the same friends I don’t remember anyone being pregnant”. Rebecca continues walking with them whilst they ignore her.

Kerry sees Rebecca and inserts herself between Rebecca and the royal family.

“Isn’t the baby adorable Kerry do you know who’s it is, look who I’m asking of course you don’t they don’t even speak to you. What are you doing here anyway near them?”

Kerry looks at her “Remind me again where is your son?”

“Ross has been granted temporary custody of him”.

“You mean temporary custody till he can make it permanent and your money becomes his money because you do know your son will need to be payed for”, says Kerry

“I believe you have gotten my letter suing you for all the money I payed out for a child that wasn’t mine”.

“You don’t mean it Robert you love me”

“So much he married a man never mind it being anyone else but you”, sniggers Kerry. 

“What nothing to say Aaron?” Shouts Rebecca

“Just that I’m blissfully happy in my life and with my marriage”.

“Robert you can’t let him talk to me like that”, pouts Rebecca.

“You lost custody of your child and right now you’re angry that someone hurt your feelings, I can’t believe I was taken in by you”. Her mask slips “All it proves is that you’re weak and I’m incredibly smart”.

“You’re right you’re smart, so smart you choose me over your family”.

“I did well to manipulate my way into yours though didn’t I. Your own sister would have killed you if I told her to as long as a baby was in her orbit”.

Victoria slaps her “Where did you come from I didn’t see you before”, Rebecca holds her face and smiles at Victoria. “Is the baby fever woman feelings hurt, I bet if I told you I was pregnant with another child right now you would be all over me”.

Victoria laughs “So there is no mistake it was only because I though you were carrying my nephew I gave you the time of day, you’re nothing but a slut who left a date with one man to sleep with another. I mean you did sleep with my brother right I mean it’s not like you were so Pathetic you lied about that and faked a brain injury condition to get sympathy”.

Victoria was very loud and a crowd had started to gather to listen to the gossip.


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t know what you mean”, says Rebecca in a baby voice.

“I’m not faking being sick”

“Tell me”, says Robert when were you officially diagnosed?”.

“She wasn’t” says Victoria 

“I was kidnapped by my nephew, my family was killed”, she starts to cry.

“Save the crocodile tears you first set foot in this place to destroy the family you’re fake crying over now. I’m sure every time you look at your bank balance you’re happy that they’re gone”, says Robert.

Rebecca smiles smugly “To the victor goes the spoil”, people started shouting “OMG”. Rebecca seems to realise where she was and that she had an audience. 

“I don’t understand what’s going on Robert? Robert! I’m scared” she sing sung. 

Joe walks up to Rebecca, “Kim has kicked me out she found out I helped you plan framing Robert as your bratty kids father I need to stay with you and Victoria”.

“I think I have everything I need to get full custody of my son, glad you didn’t give him Roberts last name by the way it makes it so much easier to make him a Barton when you’re stripped of all your rights to my son”.

“Ross you can’t do that come on let’s talk I need to stay with you for a while. I was kicked out the B&B and Robert isn’t playing ball anymore I have no where to live”. 

“We have no where to live you mean”, says Joe. “I need you for more that just my bed warmer and I’m broke”.

She laughs at him scornfully “I will never sleep with you”.

“You fail to realise that my testimony in a child custody case will be paramount when I say jump you ask how high are we clear?”.

She nods “Robert please help me”. Robert and Aaron walk on and the crowd disperses.

Robert phone rings “It’s done nephew”.

“Excellent come for dinner later bring a bottle”.

“As you wish”.

“Kerry where is Pete and Jacob staying?”

“He’s still staying with me and don’t worry I made sure he was watching before. He needs it drill into his head that humans are not all cupcakes and light”.

“Should I arrange for Ross to leave?”

“Not yet, I want him to have full custody before he leaves as well as all her money. Some new information came to light yesterday and I need to know if Sebastian’s mother and Joseph know anything about our world and if so how much. The rodent is dead. They’re loose ends I don’t like having”.

“As you wish your majesty, Emma looks so much like you”.

“You’re dismiss Kerry”, says Aaron 

“Yes”, your highness”, says Kerry who turns to leave. 

“I’m having a meal later I would like you to come, bring Priya I have something to discuss with her”.

“Let’s go for a walk in the park, Emma seems to like being outside”.

“I can see Rebecca being a problem when she finds out Emma is yours”

“That is why Emma’s paperwork must be as above board as fake paperwork can be, leave it to Kim, people will remember you and I at the hospital with her mother while she gave birth”.

“Who will she have down as her mother Robert?”, 

“I’ll leave that to Kim, she’s keen to prove herself to me after not keeping a tight enough leash on the dead rat, I saw what Emma’s mother looked like I’ll financially compensate her family for her mothers sacrifice. I saw her through Emma’s memories she thankfully died peacefully she thought she was doing a good deed for a friend who wanted a child but couldn’t carry a child to term. She never knew she was used or Nora’s true nature”.

“Why do you want to speak to Priya?”

“Kim has told me she has been impressed with her work, I want to hire her in my official capacity as king to look after Emma. Like you say Rebecca will try to come for Emma I need a magic user to watch her when we can’t. Before you ask about money as Emma is a princess I’ll use the pack funds to pay her. Jacob can take over Priya’s role he has the experience and by working at home farm he can integrate himself into the village”.

“It’s smart to keep a magic user next to Emma, will we both be listed on her birth certificate as her father?”.

“Yes, it helps to have supernaturals in high positions of power they can get a real birth certificate and put our names on it. Come let’s go home the council are on their way to congratulate us on the birth of our child”.

“I thought they didn’t know the truth of her birth”.

“They don’t but they suddenly remembered we had a surrogate and was expecting a child, with all the seb business they had a lot on their minds”.

 

“It’s weird how you can do that to people, thank god you can’t use your mojo on me”.  
“I may be king Aaron but even I can’t override the mate bond and it will not allow me to use my powers to manipulate you as king”.

“Pete seemed to have been influenced by Daniel a great deal”, says Aaron 

“Pete didn’t want to admit Daniel was his mate and yet couldn’t stay away from him he suffered as a result of his denial, lucky for us he didn’t go completely crazy and had enough sense to realise Daniel was leading him astray. As angry as I’m with Pete I’ve to take that fact into consideration hopefully he and Jacob will bond, the pain he experienced when Daniel died will be triple if he rejects Jacob”.

“Hopefully they will bond”, Aaron looks at Emily “Is it me or does she look really healthy?”.

“As a fae her magic will be about protecting Mother Nature amongst other things, being outside like this among nature is rejuvenating her. She clearly hasn’t spend a lot of time outside the house before, her magic is tapping into nature introducing herself to it”.

“As a born witch I’m always fascinated with he amount of power the faes have”, says Aaron. “You and Emma get to have such raw power”.

“You’re pretty powerful yourself so is your family”.

“Yes but your powers are on a whole different level to mine”.

“Come Let us go home she’s due a feeding”.

“Let’s stop off at David’s shop I want to get us some food”.

“Aaron Let’s get a pizza tonight and do a big online grocery shop for tomorrow”.

“Sure, I won’t say no to Chinese and pizza, how are we going to explain to the humans being able to afford a nanny suddenly when we didn’t have one with seb, when we both work at a scrap yard”.

“What about we won some money on the lottery and kept it quite”

“You know how these people are Aaron, there will be questions”.

“So what, we won and didn’t tell anyone not even our families”.

“We won Aaron and didn’t use the money on seb because Rebecca is a millionaire and she could’ve afford to get one if she wanted to”.

“We still have to track down the leader of the group trying to overthrow you, did the supernatural police start talking to the people who’s names were found in Nora’s house?”.

“Yes, but it’s a long list of people and they know I don’t like loose ends, so they’re taking their time to get it right, trust me they will do a thorough job they don’t want me to send Kerry to them because they mess up”.

“It’s weird how the humans think she’s an idiot yet she’s smart, very capable and people in our world know she is to be feared”.

“She’s doing a wonderful job blending in as a human, the war between human and supernaturals was a century ago, no doubt there are rumours about our existence. I need to make sure that we blend in as much as possible with the humans so we can’t be identified”.

“I know I was born months after the war ended so I didn’t fight in it, I know it was bad, is that why you drum it into the different leaders the importance of keeping up appearances and playing a part, like how Kim is a total bitch?”.

“I spared the humans once I don’t think I could be so generous a second time”.

“Is this because of the selling yourself thing?” Robert gives Aaron a look

“I’m sorry I won’t bring it up again”.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think if I should continue it or not.


End file.
